What happened to Chase and Maya?
by floridapanther28
Summary: My first fanfiction story. This is a little romantic story between Chase and Maya. Edit: it is much less terrible now. Disclaimer: I, oh so unfortunately, do not own Harvest Moon, Marvelous Interactive Inc., or Natsume. Flames are allowed, bash it up!
1. Up in Flames

Chase and Maya

It was a typical Saturday morning on Waffle Island, hardly even six o' clock. The air was crisp and clear, with a stray white cat stretching outside and a flock of jittering birds breaking the blue canvas of the sky. The whole town was slowly rising from their slumber, except for Chase and Maya who were already wide awake. Even more typical on that Saturday morning, Maya was making a mess out of the kitchen with Chase at the inn.

"Maya, you continue to impress me with burning ramen noodles. _Nobody burns ramen noodles._ How about you try to break the rules of science and burn practically flame-resistant things?" Chase bitterly spat. Maya held back tears, and then told herself, _No, don't cry. He'll make fun of you even more. You can't let him see you cry, have some pride! _Maya shook her head. Her braids flew this way and that, and her short, yellow-orange hair now hung in her face.

"You look like a monster! A blonde-haired monster with bowties," Chase teased, laughing at her. Maya had always shaken her head much too violently- her movements were always exaggerated. She was the spitting image of a dumb blonde, and even she knew it.

"Maybe I look like a monster because I _am_a monster, Chase. I'll use my big, scary monster powers on you if you don't quit being rude to me."

Chase snickered at Maya's silly, pointless threat.

"Good luck with those powers of yours, Maya."

Maya grinned and reached for the knife drawer. _Is she joking? Knives?_ he thought. She began to run after Chase all around the inn. Maya was already fourteen, as was Chase, but she was still the same little kid on the inside. She chased him up the stairs, into the rooms, down the stairs, leapt over the counter… there probably wasn't one square inch of the floor that she hadn't walked on while following him.

"Hey! No fair, Chase!" Maya yelled as he stuck out his foot to trip her, ending the great chase at last.

Chase frowned as the knife skidded on the floor and out of her hand. It was a plastic knife.

"Maya, you know I've told you about a bajillion times that plastic knives make everything taste bad."

"Chase, you know I've told you about a billion times that bajillion isn't a word."

"Maya, people need to make up words. How else do you think the English language was invented?" he retorted, crossing his arms. Usually he was the one that corrected her spelling and grammar, but the tables had been turned. Today was different.

Maya smiled a wicked grin.

"So… I can go invent a recipe?"

"Th-that's different!" Chase squinted at Maya, but her eyes deflected his penetrating glare.

Dang, she was _good._

Chase crossed his arms. "Let's just move onto omelets, okay? Ramen noodles aren't your thing." Maya sighed.

"No food is ever my thing…" she grumbled, but obeyed his command.

"Alright, so first just get the ingredients out of the pantry. We need six eggs, three tablespoons of cheddar cheese, and four pieces of bacon." Maya grabbed the desired ingredients and set them on the counter. _Great, at least she pulled out the ingredients okay,_ he thought to himself hopefully. No eggs had dropped… yet.

Chase had assumed too soon. He hadn't told her to crack the eggs, but Maya was acting like he usual self so she cracked one _hard_against the edge of the counter. Shell pieces flew everywhere with no restraint, while the very slimy egg yolk dripped on the floor.

"Uh, uh-oh…" Chase walked over to her with his chin pointed down and a murderous stare on his face, and thumped her hard on the forehead.

"Hey!"

"I would have done worse, but everyone knows that you can't hit a girl." In a huff, Maya crossed her arms and looked down. Then, she suddenly looked up and smiled a devious smile.

"Hey, Chase, do you remember that mean chant the playground bullies would say to you when we were in elementary school?" Chase's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. Please, not that. Don't be so stupid…" His pleas were ignored, and Maya began to recite:

"_Chase oh Chase,_

_He has a very ugly face,_

_His breath smells like dead deer,_

_I want to barf while he is near._

_Chase will never know anything in the world,_

_And try as he might, he'll never get a girl._

_He'll get an award- for being so boring._

_Everyone who listens to him ends up snoring._

_He's such a baby; he's always been a crya,_

_And the person he favors is named-"_

Maya paused, and her face turned a bright ruby-red, but not redder than Chase's.

"Oh, crap! I always forget about that ending! The rhyme would be perfect for you if only the ending-"

"Whatever, let's just finish the omelet. And I never understood the word 'crya.' Is it supposed to be crier with a weird accent? I mean-"

"Chase, you always over think these silly things that really don't matter. Just relax, sweetheart."

_Ew… did she just call me sweetheart and tell me to relax? A moment ago she was teasing me! I guess she just stopped… Maybe she's being sarcastic? …But that's my thing. She stole my thing._

"OK, babe," was Chase's clever reply. Maya raised an eyebrow.

_Gotcha._

"Did you just call me-"

The fire-alarm cut her off in mid-sentence. The room turned a thousand degrees warmer in a matter of seconds and the putrid smell of burned eggs invaded their unsuspecting nostrils. Maya and Chase both gasped. He pinned her to the wall, their faces a mere two inches from each other.

"Stay out of the fire. I'll go get the extinguisher," he said with a shaky breath, trying to remain calm but failing miserably. Tears welled up in Maya's baby-blue eyes, so she put her head on her knees and began to weep into her pink dress, sinking to the ground. Why couldn't she ever do anything right? Just for one time in her life, she would want to do something the right way. She wanted to know what it felt like. Oh, wouldn't her parents be mad when they came home to find the rubble that their house used to be made up of!

Chase came running down the stairs, holding the extinguisher in his right hand and pressing the latch with his left hand. Maya had completely forgotten that Chase was a lefty until now. His strange, mystical, purple eyes glinted in the fire as he focused on the source of the flames. He was brave. Why couldn't she be more like him? She looked up at him, in fear he would perish in the flames. Being the careful boy Chase was, though, he didn't. The flames slowly disappeared, and white, frothy foam surrounded both of them. Chase was breathing heavily, his chest heaved up and down, over and over. He looked towards Maya, who smiled and clapped. He blushed and laughed, then coughed a little bit.

"Clapping. Really, Maya? You clap at a time like this?"

He surveyed the walls. They were covered in white foam, and underneath the foam it was easy to make out the scorch marks from the fire. The aftermath wasn't the prettiest, but it could always be worse.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Maya asked him, standing up and brushing off her dress. Both of their faces were bright red from the fire, and both were panting like dogs.

"I- I- I don't know! The least you could do is give me a kiss for saving your life," he murmured, running his fingers through his bangs. His barrettes must have fallen out while he was saving her.

Maya and Chase stood staring at each other, panting. Maya's head was throbbing from the intense flames, and Chase's heart was beating from the adrenaline rush. Eyes of cerulean met eyes of violet.

"Fair enough."

Maya leapt forward and hugged him, pushing him to the floor. Chase yelped and felt his orange hair fly back onto the floor- luckily, though, he didn't bump his head. Maya's arms wrapped around his back, and for reasons that neither of them could figure out, she was sobbing hysterically. Perhaps it was from their earlier tension, or perhaps it was from the fear of her parents coming home to find their business- and home- a wreck.

Chase didn't say a word, but he didn't need to. He gently placed one hand on her back and used his other arm to prop himself up on one elbow. Slowly ducking his head to meet hers, their lips locked in one swift, quick motion. It hadn't lasted for more than three seconds before Maya collapsed onto his chest, but still.

She had finally done something the right way.

**Edit- writing is muuuuch less crappy. This was my very first fanfic, so… you know. If you'd like to compare, here's the same thing but the original. I can't believe I actually wrote this… *headdesk* Stupid, stupid, stupid…**


	2. Leslie the Bird

**I edited this. The older version is at the end, so bear with me here.**

It was another spring morning, and Chase was in the kitchen baking. He and Maya were the only people home on that lovely Saturday. Maya's parents, Colleen and Jake, were out getting butter from Brownie Ranch. Her grandmother was still at her own house, so it was just the two of them. Maya was still upstairs, sleeping, and Chase was absorbed in his own little world of cooking. They had been dating exactly a week, and they loved each other more than they could express with words.

"_Hey! So you two finally got over your little sexual tensions," _Luke had joked once Chase told him the news. Jake clapped his daughter's boyfriend on the back, telling him it was about time. Colleen simply smiled upon hearing of the new couple, knowing all along that the two were meant to be. She had always noticed how Chase and Maya shared a different bond.

Chase was planning something special for Maya, a little one week-anniversary present. It was going to be a cake, with pink icing at the top that said "Maya + Chase." However, Chase kept on getting sidetracked. Chase loved to whistle while he worked, so he was constantly using the big, wooden spoon to sing into as a microphone. Little did he know Maya was awake and that she could hear his every word.

Maya couldn't wait to go downstairs to see Chase that morning, but he was turned around, facing away from the staircase. She had tiptoed down quietly, so he hadn't heard her. Maya figured it might be interesting to watch him, so she ducked under one of the tables and watched Chase in fascination.

As Chase sang into the spoon, Maya almost got caught spying as she suppressed a tiny giggle behind her mouth. Chase suddenly stopped, making Maya freeze. His orange eyebrows furrowed. He lifted the red and white checkered cloth of the table next to her to see under it, but nobody was there. Maya held her breath as he mumbled.

"Maya, I know you're in here somewhere…"

Chase eventually gave up and pretended to drum against the refrigerator. He pressed his back against the fridge, grabbed a wooden spoon in each hand, and then pounded on the fridge high, medium, low.

"Ba-bum, ba-bum-" SNAP.

"Oh."

Both wooden spoons broke, hanging onto their other half by the tiniest strand of wood. Yolanda would be mad beyond belief! He shook his head and threw away the spoons with a loud CLUNK into the trash. Maya couldn't help it, she laughed so hard that her guts nearly exploded, but Chase was too busy cursing to his heart's content to hear her. It was a one-week-anniversary miracle that she wasn't discovered yet.

All of a sudden, there was a loud rapping on the window.

Chase glanced up from the trashcan and lifted his eyes to look over at the window, spotting a yellow bird. He sighed with an enormous breath of relief.

"Oh, thank Goddess it was just you, Leslie."

The little bird tweeted in response.

"That's good to hear. Listen, I need your help with something."

The bird stopped chattering. It was almost as if it had heard him and was waiting to hear what he had to say. Maybe the bird _did_ understand him.

"I'm making a cake for my girlfriend, and I don't know what kind of cake to make her. Should I use chocolate, fruit, or vanilla?" The little bird made a sing-song, sweet chirp.

"Mm, yeah, chocolate's real romantic… Maya will love it. Thanks so much Leslie! Here, come on in. We haven't spoken to each other in quite a while."

_Was Chase seriously talking to a little bird? Was he insane?_

Maya laughed.

_Wait, what kind of question is that? OF COURSE HE'S INSANE! He does live in the same house as me, after all!_

Maya giggled and then heard the bird tweet to Chase. Well, spying had sure been nice while it lasted…

"I knew it! Maya _is_in here watching me! Eh, I think I'll make her spinach and Brussels sprout cake instead. She'd like that much better than chocolate."

Maya knew he was just teasing, but her heart started to pound faster and faster as he checked under every table except for the one she was hiding in. He probably did that on purpose. Finally, he approached Maya's table. Her heart was about to pop out of her chest.

Maya scooted herself to the other side of the table. When he lifted up the table cloth, she wasn't there.

"Dammit, where is that Maya…?" he grumbled. _She probably isn't here. Leslie and I must be mistaken,_ Chase thought. Hm… where was she…

Looking around, though, he realized that Maya was the least of his worries.

It looked like a freeze-frame out of a children's movie. Leslie had brought all of her little forest friends. Baby deer, cats, dogs, weasels, and basically anything that had at least two legs crowded around Chase.

_Oh, Leslie._

Why had he ever become friends with that bird when he was three years old? It was too late to do anything now. He was really going to get it from Yolanda now, not to mention Jake and Colleen.

"Out, all of you, out!"

They didn't listen to him at all. It was Leslie that had to chirp to get their attention. Maya couldn't believe what she was seeing as she peeked out from under the tablecloth- the bird had raised its wing towards the window and was barking… no, _chirping_ commands at its peers. The animals all turned to the door again, almost like soldiers following orders from their captain. They trotted out back the way they came, one behind the other, until Chase was left in yet another wreck. First last week's fire burned the walls of the house and now the house smelled like a forest. How could it get any worse?

By the time the animals had all left, including Leslie, the inn was a complete and total disaster. Chase screamed with all his lung power out loud as soon as he closed the window. Screaming was good at helping him get rid of all of his excess energy that he gained from being angry.

Chase had tears streaming down his face as he looked at the counter. One of the deer had apathetically figured it was a nice place to rest its hoof, and the cake was absolutely ruined. Not only was a hoof print in it, but there was also a few nibbles taken out of it, probably from small mice. He had really wanted to see the look on Maya's face when she tasted it, but now it was impossible for that to happen. With great remorse, he threw out the cake.

"I didn't care about the cake anyways…" Maya said quietly. Chase pivoted on his heel to find a blushing Maya getting out from under one of the tables.

"W-what did you say!?"

"I said that I didn't care about the cake anyways. You, Chase, are way better than any food! Plus, you'll last way longer than that stupid old cake."

Maya was pulled into a bone-shattering hug, and then kissed over and over again on the lips.

When they finally pulled apart, Maya suggested that they bake a cake together. "If we bake together, then we'll have twice the fun!" Maya joyously squealed. She could be such a little kid at times, but that was one of the many things that Chase loved about her. He knew that when baking a cake was twice the fun with Maya then it would have half of the flavor, but that was alright with him. He could make an exception- it was their one-week anniversary, after all.

After a couple of dropped eggs, two faces coated with flour and multiple lessons on how to stir correctly, the delectable, mouthwatering chocolate cake was finally finished. It had tasted incredible, but for some reason, there was a somber silence.

"Um… Chase? I… I have a question," Maya finally admitted, breaking the spell of silence.

"Yes? What is it, Maya?"

"W-well… um… who is Leslie, exactly? When did you meet her?"

Chase's face darkened as he recalled the day he met Leslie.

"It's not a day I like to remember," Chase said quietly, but he proceeded to tell Maya of his horrible flashback.

_It was a rainy day, and a young boy was playing outside of the inn with his toy truck. He couldn't have been older than three years old. The rain was making his orange-red hair cling to his head._

_"Vroom, vroom!" he screeched, a couple of neighbors smiling sadly down at this cute little boy whose happiness would soon shatter like glass. His big, violet eyes looked up at everyone who passed. Chase could tell something was wrong, really wrong. Maybe their toy truck broke, and they wanted to play with him. Chase was so frustrated and confused by the ominous feeling in the air, he wanted to sob. Quickly shaking off the feeling, though, got back to his toy._

_He continued playing outside with his truck, getting soaked with precipitation, when he heard the doors of the inn open then close. The shadow of a large adult covered Chase from head to toe._

_"Hello, Chase," Jake smiled down at the innocent, little boy._

_"Hullo. Do you wanna play trucks with me?" Chase asked, offering his plastic vehicle up towards the gentleman with thinning gray hair. Just the other day, Chase learned a new skill from his parents- it was called sharing. He wanted to show off his sharing skills and impress the adults._

_Jake sadly shook his head. Lightning flashed throughout the sky, and the gray-haired man looked malevolent with his face turned down and feet firmly planted. Chase screamed and ran to him, leaving his truck on the patio of the inn. He grabbed Jake's leg and buried his face in his knee._

_"Um, we need to talk, Chase," Jake stated awkwardly, feeling like he himself was going to burst into tears as well. Jake seemed a shaky, frightened, and not anything like his usual self. Chase finally looked up at him and nodded, just as the rain started to pour down hard. It must have been a serious truck case for Jake to be so serious._

_Jake led Chase into the inn. Both of them left a trail of water from the doormat to the nearest table. Chase tried to jump into the big chair, but he eventually climbed up seeing that jumping was getting him nowhere. Jake pulled out his own chair and rested his hands on the table._

_"This is where you will be living from now on, Chase," Jake said, faking a grin. Chase looked up at him, awestruck._

_"Does this mean I can have play-dates with Maya every day!?"_

_"Yes."_

_Chase was so happy that he laughed out loud. His grin stretched from ear to ear, and he clapped to show his appreciation._

_"You can't do certain things here, though. There are some rules," Jake informed him._

_"Like… what?" Chase asked cautiously, leering at him. Chase hated rules. They restricted him from doing what he pleased, like the fences near Brownie Ranch that kept him from jumping over the edge. Fences were rules. Once, just once, Chase would have loved to cross that fence and dive into the water with his floaties on his arms so he wouldn't die but he could still enjoy the feeling of jumping. Rules kept him from doing that, though. Chase called jumping fun. The mayor called it sui… something. Suisomething. His mother covered his ears before he heard the mayor finish saying why he couldn't jump over the edge. The stupid mayor made ridiculous rules._

_"Well… one of the rules is that you aren't allowed to see your parents ever again."_

_"Oh… then no thank you. I like my mommy and daddy," Chase decided easily, resting his head on the table. It was a no-brainer, he loved his parents. They meant the world to him._

_"You don't have a choice, Chase. I'm sorry. You are to live with my family and never see your parents ever again."_

_The young man picked his head up with his mouth agape._

_"W-what? No!"_

_Jake shook his head. This was going to be much more difficult than he thought._

_"You can't see your mom or dad ever again. I'm sorry, Chase. I didn't want this to happen, but it wasn't up to me. It was up to the Goddess. She needed them for something."_

_"For… for… what did she need them for?"_

_Tears started forming in Chase's eyes. He couldn't stop them from rolling down his round little cheeks. Colleen walked over to Chase, seeing what was happening. She rubbed his back soothingly._

_"Sweetie… do you remember when you and Maya were playing with that orange beetle, and then you wanted to see if it could carry a rock, and then it stopped moving?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well… the same thing happened to your mother. She got squished. Your father was also squished as well. I'm sorry, sweetie, but a giant wanted to see if they could hold a very big rock, but they couldn't, just like that beetle couldn't. The giant who squished them didn't know they had you. It was just a big accident."_

_"So… they're gone forever," he whispered quietly. It was deathly silent in the house. The thunder and rain had finally stopped, but not even the most remote of sounds could be heard. One could have heard a pin drop._

_"…Yes."_

"_I thought the Goddess needed them."_

"_Sweetheart-"_

"_That means that at least one of you is a liar!"_

"_It's not like that-"_

"_I HATE YOU!" Chase screamed, jumping off of his chair and running towards the staircase. "I HATE YOU BOTH!"_

_Chase ran to his new room to think, trying to grasp the concept of death. Maya had given him a big hug, then played trucks with him, trying to make him feel better. Nothing would ever fill the hole in his heart, though, not even trucks._

_"My mommy got squished by a giant monster. Just like the beetle," Chase whispered._

_"I know. I'm so sorry," Maya whispered back. She could tell he wanted to be alone, so she left his room. Chase stared out the window, at the dark clouds rumbling over the sky with no rainbows that Castanet used to have._

_As soon as Maya left, a little yellow bird started pecking at the window. Chase figured it was trying to get out of the storm, so he opened the window, and the bird fluttered in- he didn't want the bird to get squished by the storm. It was very hyper and it ran around the floor, too lazy to fly but too hyper to stay in place. Chase's tears slowly evaporated into empty trails on his face as he watched, captivated by the interesting and spazzing bird._

_It finally ran out of energy. The baby bird limped towards Chase and looked up at him. It folded up its wings then tucked its head into its torso. It was so warm and calming against his legs._

_"I'll name you Leslie," Chase whispered, falling asleep, exhausted from thinking so much._

**Augh, depressing ending. I'm very sorry to leave you on a sad note like that ;~; **


End file.
